La caída del muro
by FeuerImHerz
Summary: Eren y Jean se cruzan, y como siempre discuten. Pero en su ferviente discusión suena la alarma, lo que significa que en el muro ha ocurrido algo. Lo que no saben los demás es que en ese momento otro muro, más silencioso, esta cayendo entre ellos dos. Basado en la parodía "Titanes sin hércules"
1. Chapter 1

Eren iba de camino a la muralla por un corredor, había decidido ir a investigar sobre el titan colosal. Entonces se encontró con el atractivo y estúpido Jean. Al cruzarse le propino un empujón con él hombro. Eren chocó con una columna del corredor. De reojo vio la hermosa sonrisa ladeada de Jean, tan altivo como siempre. Veía que se estaba poniendo chulito y no estaba de humor para las tonterías de Jean.

-¿Algún problema idiota?

-Perdona, no pude verte. Normalmente suelo escucharte cuando estas llorando por las esquinas. ¿A donde ibas? ¿A pedirle a Mikasa que te salvará?¿O a dejar que el tonto de Armin te consuele?.

-¡Se que solo dices eso por que Mikasa al menos me hace caso!

-¿Cómo..?Pf menudas tonterías dices Jäger.

-Es la verdad, ella es mi hermana. Sabes que mientras yo te odie jamás te hará caso. Y antes que nada, ya se nota a leguas como la miras.

-Venga ya, la miro como a cualquier otra chica. -Dijo con aires de que no le importase una mierda lo que le dijera.

-¡Qué te lo crees tú!. Todos hablan de eso y lo saben.- En el fondo odiaba que todos dijeran que buena pareja harían Jean y Mikasa, no soportaba esa idea. Jamás lo aceptaría. JAMÁS.

-Lo que todos saben es que sin ella no eres capaz de nada. No mereces que alguien tan fuerte te proteja, te cuide o que tan siquiera te proteja. ¡ERES UNA VERGÜENZA!.

Jäger le arrinconó, poniéndole contra la pared, agarró el cuello de su camisa y le levantó. Se veía que no estaba de buen humor. Siempre reacciona a la mínima ante Jean, no podía controlarse cerca suya. Y él lo sabía. Pero Jean no puso resistencia, no quería darle ese gusto a Eren. Suficiente era ver como Mikasa y él hablaban cada día, ver como estaban más unidos...¿Por qué no era él quien le protegía?.

-¿Vergüenza? ¿Me dices eso a pesar de que quede por encima de ti? ¡NO ME JODAS! ¡SOLO ESTAS CELOSO DE MI, GILIPOLLAS!

-¿¡Gilipollas?! Mira déjame en paz y vete a hacerte el machote con Mikasa.

-Me parece más divertido provocarte a ti.

Esa última frase sonó como una provocación, y hasta juguetón. ¿Qué pretendía Eren? Jean estaba de los nervios, se había fijado día tras día en Eren. Le habría encantado haber entablado una amistad con él, e incluso llegar a más. Pero siempre estaba Mikasa, como si ella tuviera que ejercer monopolio absoluto sobre él. Por esa misma razón fingió que el gustaba ella, cualquier excusa con tal de poder estar cerca de Jäger, aunque cada vez que hablasen fuera para insultarse, no se rendiría. Algún día con suerte ella dejaría en paz a su chico y podrían estar juntos. Él único que sabía de esto era Marco, pero había muerto, y ya no tenía con quien desahogarse. Estaba solo. Ahora tendría que cargar con todos estos sentimientos que le pesaban. No podía librarse, al igual que los muros, su corazón no podría derrumbarse por la integridad de su corazón. Debía mantener el muro de su corazón en pie, para así mantener a salvo su profundo y frágil corazón.

-Si quieres pelear conmigo entonces hazlo, pero sino vete a que te besen el culo. No pienso darte lo que quieras. Yo no soy como los demás, no iré admirándote ni diciéndote cosas bonitas para que no llores. Te diré siempre la puta verdad, inútil.

Esa última frase iba con dobles. Eren lo sabía de sobra, le dolía en el fondo esta enemistad. Las palabras eran como veneno, y sus miradas de repudió se sentían peor que el daño que pudiera producirle un titan. Día tras día quería ser el mejor, para tener el amor de todos y su admiración. La venganza seguía en pie, pero el era más y más ambicioso cada día.

Y ahí estaba, alguien que se negaba a admirarle, a apoyarle. Le ponía enfermo. Iba a hacerle callar de una u otra manera.

En ese momento sonó la alarma, un nuevo ataque, tenían que moverse. Pero no sin antes mostrarle a Jean que el podría quererle como hacían los demás. Se estiro para llegar a su altura y besarle con fuerza y decisión, dejando a él otro totalmente perplejo. ¿Le estaba besando solo para despedirse?¿Por si morían? ¿O después de todo él que también tenía una muralla derribándose en su interior era Eren? Esas preguntas rondaron la cabeza de Jean, pero no le impidió seguir el apasionado beso.

Ambos jóvenes se abrazaron, podría ser la primera y última vez que estuvieran de esta manera. En cuestión de segundos, el veneno que se lanzaban el uno al otro, se había convertido en el antídoto. Eren dejo de agarrarle del cuello para agarrar su cuello, mientras que Jean rodeo su cintura y le levanto para que estuvieran a la misma altura. Se quedaron así durante unos segundos, hasta que escucharon los cañones. Sus compañeros les necesitaban al frente.

Se separaron lentamente, ambos sonrojados. Sin decirse nada se fueron hacía direcciones opuestas, sabiendo que aunque se insultasen, sus fríos muros de odio habían caído, y ahora sus sentimientos estaban más vulnerables que nunca. El ataque a sus corazones había comenzado.

**Este fic va dedicado a mi maravillosa amiga Sheena Rogers , que me hace escribir estas cosas en nuestras conversaciones de Skype. Esto surgió por una discusión del típico fanfic yaoi genérico e intentando imitarlo, creo que me ha quedado bastante bien. Así que sí, es crack. Pero eso sí adoro a Jean y es maravilloso. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Esta segunda parte va para SunnyDeKnight; ella me pidió cierta escena basado de la maravillosa parodia "Titanes sin hércules". Aquí lo tienes, espero que te guste.**

La alarma había sonado y todos los habitantes corrían despavoridos hacía los refugios o a la iglesia. Jean se engancho a la torre de la iglesia para ver que el titan colosal estaba dentro, sin explicación alguna, había aparecido de la nada. No quería enfrentarse a él, en realidad quería estar en el muro interior, así podría vivir una vida tranquila.

Entonces apareció un titan que conocía de sobra, era Eren. ¿Acaso iba a enfrentarse contra él? ¿Estaba loco?. Aunque fuese un titan no podía enfrentarse a él, iba a morir. Jean tenía que hacer algo, ¿pero que? Se trataba de un monstruo de noventa metros, Eren en su forma de titan a duras penas le llegaba a las rodillas . Se movió con toda la rapidez que podía, cuando entonces vio que el titan colosal cogió todo un edificio y lo tiro sobre Eren. Kirschtein gritó desesperado. Sus ojos estaban desmesuradamente, el chico al que había besado hace unos minutos ahora podía estar muerto. Era como la peor de sus pesadillas, ya había perdido a demasiadas personas a las que quería. Quería salvarle, pero no podía, ¿Cómo iba a enfrentarse al titan colosal?

Antes de que pudiera decidirse una gran cantidad de humo rodeo al titan y desapareció de la escena. Fue entonces cuando Jean fue a toda velocidad hacía donde se suponía que estaba Eren...

~· Dos horas después ·~

Las tropas seguían haciendo un análisis de los daños, apilando cadáveres y llevando a los heridos a los hospitales. Curiosamente esta vez no entraron más titanes, solo el colosal, y este fue directo a por Eren. ¿Acaso se la tenía tomada? ¿Desde cuando un titan iba a buscar a un insignificante ser? ¿Cómo había entrado dentro del muro Rose sin que nadie le viera, a pesar de sobre pasar el muro? Pero como de costumbre ninguno se hacia estas preguntas, y seguían consumiéndose en el pánico y el miedo.

Jean se encontraba en la habitación donde Eren descansaba, por suerte tenía el factor curativo y se recuperaría enseguida. Le habían llevado con rapidez, pero aun así podía tener daños internos, cuando Kirschtein supo de esto temió que Jäger olvidará todo. Cuando por fin ambos habían dado la cara hacía sus sentimientos...y ahora el iba a olvidarlo todo.

Jean iba de un lado a otro por la habitación, se le veía muy nervioso, no sabía que hacer. Había dicho que se quedaría con él, cosa que extraño a todos; porque supuestamente se odiaban a muerte. Y no estaban tan equivocados, estaba muy cabreado con Eren, no podía dejarle sin decirle nada. Tenían que hablar sobre lo que había pasado.

Se paro en seco, ¿De verás quería toda esa cursilería? En esos momentos se sentía como una nenaza. Tras varios minutos de discutir consigo mismo Jean extendió los brazos hacia arriba y exclamó:

-¿Y qué coño esperabas Kirschtein? Joder es un idiota después de todo. ¿Esperabas una declaración de Eren diciéndote "TE AMO JEAN KIRSCHTEIN DESDE LA PRIMERA VEZ QUE VI ESOS JODIDOS MUSCULOS HECHOS POR DIOSES, ESPERO QUE ALGÚN DÍA PUEDAS CORRESPONDERME!"-

-¿Aunque solo sea por detrás?-

Continuo una voz detrás suya, la cual se oía bastante divertida por el monologo del chico, y que conocía de sobra. Jean se giró, con la cara más colorada que cualquier tomate que Sasha se pudiera tragar; aunque personalmente Jean también quería ser engullido como uno de ellos. Estaba muerto de vergüenza, jamás utilizaría ese tipo de palabras ante él. Sin embargo era cierto que deseaba una declaración de amor, pero no tan cursi.

Ambos jóvenes se miraron sin decirse nada. Normalmente le respondería con una broma burlona y despectiva, o simplemente le insultaría. Pero ya no podía ser así, su fachada de "Púdrete Eren" había sido destruida, y ahora no sabía que decirlo. Aunque por parte de Eren tampoco venía nada, podría burlarse de él, pero ya no tenía sentido. Ahora debía de mostrar como se sentían realmente, pero era más fácil decirlo que hacerlo. ¿Quién sería el primero en atreverse a hacer el siguiente movimiento?

-¿Cómo te sientes? Espero que no te hayan quitado las pocas neuronas que tenías, Eren- A pesar de que su comentario fuera algo burlón no era como otras veces. Se veía que estaba preocupado, pero no se le ocurría como expresarse sin ser un cursi.- Solo tú estas tan loco como para a por colosal tú solo.-

-Cierto, siempre he sido un loco impulsivo a diferencia tuya, tú "capacidad" para evitar el peligro roza la cobardía. Pero hoy mismo no pareció molestarte una de mis locuras, ¿me equivoco?.-

Las mejillas de Kirschtein volvieron a ponerse rojas, ¿Acaso tenía pensado pasarse el día así? Por su mente paso una idea bastante cruel. Eren le había besado únicamente para poder burlarse de él, seguramente iría a sus otros compañeros a contarles todo. En ese momento se sentía traicionado y un completo estúpido. ¿Cómo iba a esperar algo bueno de ese idiota? Por mucho que le gustase Eren seguía siendo un gilipollas. Con todo su mal humor se dirigió hacía la puerta, hasta que la razón de sus tormentos le agarró de la muñeca.

-Suéltame ahora mismo Jäger. Ya he visto suficiente de tu retorcido sentido del humor. Ahora si me disculpas tengo cosas más interesantes que hacer -

-¿Se puede saber que coño te pasa? A ti no te han tirado un edificio encima, despu-

-Joder no empieces con tus lloriqueos, ¿vale? "A mi me han hecho daño, a mi me ha dado una ostia el colosal, a mi, a mi -Le imitó con una voz aguda- ¿¡Quieres dejar de quejarte todo el puto día?! Si pensarás un poco antes de actuar no pasarían estas cosas.-

En los ojos de Eren se veía la culpabilidad. Jean se había preocupado por él y se había quedo pacientemente en la habitación, ¿Y qué había hecho él? Burlarse en sus narices. Se sentía muy miserable, pero por otro lado era muy difícil derivar el muro que había construido. En esos momentos le parecía mucho más fácil enfrentarse a todo un batallón de titanes que a sus sentimientos. Pero tenía que ser un hombre por una vez en su vida.

-No quise decirlo a malas...pensaba que eso te animaría. Y sinceramente, me alegra que no te haya pasado nada.- Jean iba a hablar, pero Eren tiró un poco de él para que se sentará en el borde de la cama donde había descansado. Aspiro y exhalo antes de seguir.- En cada ataque mueren muchas personas, y yo siempre he perdido a personas que me importaban...– Jean le miró con muy mal cara. Había muchas cosas que le gustaban de Eren, entre ellas su perseverancia, sus ánimos, su valentía; pero lo que no podía aguantar era que se quejase. Esperba que le dejase ayudarle a perder ese habito tan malo. Pero Jäger alzo la mano en señal de que no dijera nada - Déjame acabar y entonces podrás decirme todo lo que quieras, ¿vale?.- Ambos suspiraron.- Como decía , he perdido a muchos seres queridos, y no puedo evitar temer por la vida de los demás. Antes de que sonará la alarma tú y yo estábamos...-Se sonrojó al pensar en los actos tan impulsivos que realizo, pero que dieron buenos resultados- Bueno ya sabes...y lo que quería decir es que me preocupaba que esa fuera la primera y última vez que pudiera pasar eso. Sobretodo porque tengo muchas dudas y necesito que me digas toda la verdad. Quiero saber si realmente te gusto tanto como a mi me gustas, Jean-

Jean se quedo perplejo, ¿Eren Jäger acababa de declararle que para él era importante? En el corazón del joven sintió esperanza en medio de toda la desolación. Podía ser que al final ellos pudieran estar juntos sin interrupción alguna.

- Me sorprende lo inepto que llegas a ser -comentó con una de esas sonrisas burlonas, las cuales solía poner mientras se burlaba de Eren, y que le volvían loco.- ¿Acaso no piensas que yo no me preocupe por ti cuando te vi corriendo hacía ese titan? No puedes ir así, yo ya he perdido a alguien muy importante, y no puedo seguir así. No quiero perderte.

- ¿Y? Si me quedase de brazos cruzados no sería el cazador* que conoces-

Jean no pudo evitar sonreír, tenía razón. Ese era el Eren que le gustaba, un loco que no se paraba a pensar ante el peligro, con sus pros y sus contras, le seguía queriendo. Inconscientemente ambos se habían cogido de las manos durante la confesión de Eren. Kirschtein miró a sus manos entrelazadas, esperando coger el valor suficiente para volver a besarle.

Y así lo hizo, pero a diferencia de su primer beso este no era tan rudo. Ambos jóvenes se abrazaron y cerraron sus ojos, dejando que por un momento sus bocas expresaran la felicidad que sentían, . Ahora no había vuelta atrás, se habían dicho que se gustaban.

Tal vez no era un "te quiero" "te amo", pero por lo menos era un buen comienzo. Eren sintió una liberación de fuerza, no como cuando era un titan, sino como un hombre. Iba a derribar los muros de Jean para liberarle, y que finalmente los dos estuvieran juntos sin ningún reparo o secreto. Mientras Kirschtein no podía sentirse más aliviado, era correspondido y por suerte Eren seguía vivo. Se ferraba al pelo de Eren mientras este le rodeaba la cintura con fuerza.

Poco a poco el beso dejo de reflejar su afecto mutuo para pasar a un sentimiento mucho más acalorado. Sentían que comenzaba a faltarles el aire, pero eso solo les hizo aferrarse más él uno al otro. Jean empujó a Eren para que se tumbase, como si se estuviera vengando por haberle estampado contra la pared. Se posicionó encima suya y alzo su barbilla para seguir besándole.

Abrió los ojos y en ese momento cayó en que Eren no llevaba ropa. Como se había transformado en titan había perdido su ropa, y le trajeron arropado en una manta. Y dado que él no le había dejado solo, no tuvo tiempo de vestirse. Todo este tiempo había estado utilizando la manta para taparse.

Aprovechando que estaba así deslizo su mano libre por el costado de Eren, provocando un suspiro de su parte. Claro que Jäger no iba a jugar el rol pasivo. Él le había abierto la camisa y pasaba su mano por su espalda. Cuando Jean se proponía tocar la parte más sensible de Eren, se escucharon dos golpes en la puerta.

-¿EREN ESTAS BIEN? Soy Armin, vengo con Mikasa, Bertholdt y Reiner. ¿Estas despierto?-

-¡Mierda!-

Pronunciaron los dos a la vez. Tenían que separarse y vestirse. Además ¿Cómo iban a explicar que Jean estuviera así? Encima los pantalones de Jean revelaban un vulto importante, y Eren estaba desnudo, en la cama con una erección. No podían haber elegido un peor momento para visitarle.

***Jäger es en alemán cazador, por eso utilizo este apelativo para Eren. Y por favor como una alemana con cierto amor a su lengua, escribir Jäger en vez de Jaeger pls.**

**Posdata: Si tenéis alguna idea graciosa o petición en lo que se refiere a este fic, sugerirlo. por favor. Es muy divertido hacer algo que no shipearias normalmente. **


End file.
